


「柯TJ」Never Stop

by nejiang



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang





	「柯TJ」Never Stop

1.Curtis

谈判进行的很顺利，但是他并没有多少愉悦的感觉。至少没有打开车厢门，看到床上蜷着的人的愉悦感来得强烈。

列车正经过一段漫长的隧道，车厢门里没开灯，长时间生活在最后一节车厢暗无天日的环境里，他的眼睛可以很快适应黑暗。虽然看的并不十分清楚，但是床上的人对着手里的软块在做什么，不用猜他也知道。

显然，正在熏然陶醉的人并没有注意到他。这个发现让他有点不悦，但他没有细想原因是什么。他没说话也没有动，像个老辣的捕食者，安静但肆无忌惮的打量着自己的猎物。

自从那次在地板上差点把人弄伤以后，本该是囚室的车厢先后搬进了床，桌椅，甚至酒柜，反正那些东西他也不需要，就给这位落难贵公子好了，毕竟是筹码之一不是么，而且，他也不喜欢虐囚。

上等车厢专用的被单果然细滑柔软，埋在下面的双腿曲线比记忆里还要细长。

通过隧道后，骤然照进来的光线让人下意眯起眼，一直被盯着无知无觉的人终于意识到不对劲，看到他吓了一跳似的，大眼睛瞪得那么圆，慌张的把手里的Kronol藏进被单底下，乱蓬蓬堆在头顶的小卷毛都要竖起来了。

他发现那些愉悦感又回来了，甚至生出了几分逗弄的心思，但是面上仍是一贯的面无表情。

刚刚还飘飘欲仙的人瞬间变成戒备的小动物，紧靠着身后的墙板，咬紧下唇。他从门边迈步走过去，投下的影子一点点把床上瑟瑟颤抖的人笼罩住。

金贵的总统的儿子，即使在人类的末班车上依然过着最优渥的生活，大概从来没有这么绝望害怕过吧。

在他咄咄逼人的靠近下，眼前的人示弱似的把眼神错开，低下头，长长的睫毛和深邃的双眼皮线袒露无疑。

仿佛觉得还不够，他一把把床上的被单掀开。

“你干什么！”

低垂的小脑袋马上抬起来，看到他的脸后识趣的闭上嘴，所有的不满和愤怒老老实实的咽了回去，一个劲舔嘴唇，瞪着眼睛无声诉说自己的反抗和倔强。赤裸的双腿蜷到胸前，环住。

“拿出来。”他言简意赅的说。

“什么？”忿忿的贵公子偏过头有点困惑的看着他，嘴唇无意识嘟起来，见他不为所动，立即换上可怜兮兮的求饶眼神，脸都皱到一起，“Please⋯⋯”尾音拖的又软又长，随即用力抿住下唇。

就是这样的表情骗别人一次又一次给他想要的东西吧。他想。

走神了几秒钟，两人对峙的时间不断拉长，那张满是委屈的脸上下一秒就要露出胜利的喜悦了吧。

真是可惜。

“No！你干什么！”

单腿跪在床上，他迅速握住那只藏到身后的手腕，把手里的Kronol抢过来。

“土匪！强盗！抢别人的东西！”

“那不是你的东西。”

两人互相争抢着，暗色软块碎了一床，他凭借力量和体型的优势把不甘心还想抢回去的人按在床上，从上向下俯视着身下的人。

两人的鼻尖近的几乎挨上了。不知是羞恼还是愤怒，可怜兮兮的表情全不见了，眼前的人皱着眉，嘴唇狠狠的撅了起来。

“下次再让我发现，我就把你绑起来。”

腾出一只手，他反手捏住那张气鼓鼓的脸蛋，啧，真是娇生惯养，轻轻捏一下，红色指印就出现了。

眼前控诉他的眼神让他觉得愉快，但又像往他心里的火里浇上油，有什么东西熊熊燃烧起来。他可能笑了一下，可能没有，这个表情从他脸上消失的时间太长，他有些忘记了。

基本上，他不是个放纵的人。占领了全部的资源车厢后，他甚至比原来还要克制。香烟，牛排，红酒，和别人一样按照份额领取，从不多领，也许是因为这些东西并不能从根本上唤醒他内心的欲望。

他拒绝去想内心的欲望是什么。

说完警告的话，他松开手，头也没回的走向车门。

“喂！我的烟没了。”

车厢门开了。没有指代，身后的声音突然说道。他的背影顿了一下，那个带着鼻音的声音又加了句，“酒也没了。”

 

2.TJ

他从没见过那么粗鲁的人。

车厢门关上后，他朝着那个野蛮人消失的方向用力把枕头砸了过去，还嫌不解气，又使劲瞪了一会儿，最后无力的顺着墙板滑了下去。

手腕被捏的很痛，脸也是。他揉揉被捏红的脸颊，再一次肯定了自己的想法。

那个反叛头子是全列车上最野蛮的人。他一开始就知道了，野蛮到像野兽一样把他按在地板上，害他昏迷两天才醒过来。但是不可否认，他也是他见过最厉害的人。所谓厉害，不仅因为这些年只有他真正威胁到父母的政权。

床上还有一些Kronol碎屑，他把它们聚拢起来，揉成一个小小的球体，放到鼻下闭上眼轻嗅。

奇妙的变轻的感觉，刚刚所有的紧张和恼火都不见了。

他睁开眼，原来是紧张么，在每次被那个野蛮人靠近的时候，看到他就联想到那个晚上，虽然他的记忆也不是很清晰了，但是一次次被高潮冲刷得晕了过去，总是会让人印象深刻。

怎么会变成这样的呢？开始时明明那么糟糕。他躺到床上，反复回想。那个人粗暴又急切的样子不禁让人怀疑是饥渴了多久，缺乏经验也缺乏技巧，一味抱着他蛮干，留下了好多淤青。幸好他知道怎么放松，怎么迎合对方找自己的敏感点，一旦引导对方进入正确的轨道，后面就⋯⋯

他舔了下嘴唇，脸有点红，感到身体都热了起来。身体是骗不了人的，所以才会看到那个人就紧张戒备，怕对方发现他的身体对他没有抵抗的秘密。也许，不止不抵抗，甚至在暗自期待吧。

但是那个野蛮人看起来对他完全没有感觉，他又自作多情了吗。

想到这里，飘飘沉沉马上要脱缰的思绪突然清醒了。他被自己吓到了，自作多情？即使他还有情，也不会给仇人，他只是有点迷恋那副强壮的身体罢了，想到什么，他的唇角翘起来，找遍整个列车，恐怕也找不出第二具那么好的身体了，线条迷人性感又不是摆设，隆起的肌肉下有能撼动人的力量。不不不，也不是迷恋，只是还可以使用，不过也说不定这些都是过量服用Kronol产生的幻觉，那个野蛮人也许根本没有这么厉害。

他默默下床捡起地上的枕头，再把自己扔回床上，脸埋进枕头里。

枕头很松软，和他以前用的一样，他还以为关押他的牢房会是最后一节车厢那样阴暗脏乱的地方。

意外的被优待了呢。

后来他故意提出各种要求，没想到几乎都被满足了。他睁开眼扫视这间车厢，车窗结构、沙发、酒柜都和他原来住的地方一样，只是少一个吧台。

除了“帮囚犯戒毒”诡异了点外，不得不承认，那个野蛮人其实对他很好。

 

3.Curtis

关上车厢门，他感到背后的门板被什么东西砸中了。应该是枕头，除此之外，里面也没什么可以砸的东西了。他能想象现在那张有点肉的脸上是怎样的表情，如果他突然开门回去，肯定更精彩。不，他摇摇头，估计是马上又吓得缩起来了吧。

眼前又浮现出那双充满气愤和恐惧的大眼睛，长长的睫毛和深邃的双眼皮线，不知怎么，一向能愉悦他的画面忽然变得让人无法直视了。

不是什么大不了的事，他想，没有必要为个囚犯费脑筋，反正结局无非两个，杀了，或放了。

很快就和他没关系了。

但是他发现，这个想法让他的心情更差了。幸好他看到了Tanya，他像看到救星一样向Tanya走过去，暂时把那些无关紧要的念头放到一边。

“你们又给他Kronol了是不是？还要我说多少次，这是不允许的。”

说完他意识到语气有点冲，默默在心底向Tanya说了声抱歉。

“哦，Curtis，我想大概只有你才能对那么个可人儿无动于衷，说真的，两块Kronol有什么大不了？除了引擎，他父母不是把所有物资都给我们了吗？”

“那会害死他的。我是为他好。”

Tanya的表情显然不赞同他，“我不知道什么是为他好什么不是，但是我知道犯起瘾来可不是好玩的，我可没法看那孩子受苦。话说回来，还没有人因为Kronol送命不是吗？说实在的，Curtis，你背负的东西太多了，是时候放松放松了。”

他在心里叹了口气，明白和Tanya是说不通了，只好下令道，“告诉他们，从现在开始，任何人不许进入这节车厢，也不许和里面的人说话。”说完大步向前离开。

“除了你？”

“对，”他背对着Tanya说，“除了我。”

 

他借口处理公务迅速离开了，但是人人都知道一切进展顺利，总统交出引擎只是时间问题，根本没有什么公务需要处理。

他来到了酒吧车厢。蒙上车窗，打开彩灯，即使白天这里也和叛军占领前一样热闹，Edgar他们没事就来这里打发时间，他能理解，年轻人都喜欢这种狂欢式的生活，以前是特权阶级专有的，现在起义成功了，他没有权利阻止。

他坐在吧台边，向舞池里的Edgar挥挥手。

“听说这一个礼拜你都在这里？”音乐声很吵，他用喊的才能让近在眼前的人听到他在说什么。

“也不全是，有去餐车和桑拿房。”Edgar兴奋的对他说，“Curtis，下来跳跳舞！很好玩的！”

“我不去了，你去玩吧，我还有事。”他推开一个劲把他拉向舞池的Edgar，起身走向后面的酒窖。

“现在能有什么事，胜利早晚是我们的！对不对？”醉醺醺的Edgar朝身边的人大喊，喝醉的男男女女听到Edgar的话又掀起庆祝胜利的狂欢浪潮。他打开车厢门，走进酒窖，激荡的舞曲节奏和人群的欢呼声立即被挡在门外。

列车隔音很好，酒窖里安静得像另一个世界。他坐在酒桶上，摘下黑色的线帽，抓了抓短短的发茬，他不能再喝醉了，为了做到这一点，他决定从此滴酒不沾。

他是对的，他再一次肯定自己，喝酒要么误事要么做错事，不会有好事。此外，列车上的藏酒总是有限的，无法供应所有人挥霍。他打开旁边的木箱，从里面拿出两瓶酒。

不太妙。即使只是看到酒，他也能联想到一些不该想的事情。

昏黄的光线下，酒瓶呈现出光滑细腻的色泽，像肌肤，赤裸的那种，散发着体温，令人迷醉。

也是在这样安静昏暗的房间里。然而事实上，他当时醉的有点厉害了，记不太清具体的细节，他大概很粗暴，身下人凄惨无助的哭喊声和对他的抗拒他还能隐约回想起来，而且对方也是酒醉，甚至嗑药嗨晕的样子。他当时的确失去理智，在战斗后亢奋的状态下又灌了很多酒。

“那个好像是总统有毒瘾的长子。”有人踢了踢地上躺着的人说。

他们攻破了警卫宿舍，占领了水车餐车，一往无前直到酒吧车厢停下休整。车厢里正在进行的狂欢突然中断了，清醒的人尖叫着逃跑，剩下晕倒躺平的人还在日日笙歌的迷梦里，什么也不知道。

“听说他喜欢男人。”

“哦？是吗？看起来倒是细皮嫩肉的，比得上姑娘。”下流的笑声一声两声在起义军里传开。

“喂，没人想试试嘛，以往这样的贵公子我们可看都看不到。”

他向地上看了眼，趴在地上的人被翻了过来，衬衣松开好几颗扣子，一大片肌肤和主人一样没有防备。不知谁的手往敞开的衣襟里摸了一把，“很滑哦！”周围都是闹哄哄的调笑声。

杯里的酒被他一口猛灌下去，他到现在也没搞清楚自己那时是怎么想的，突然走过去把那个看起来还很孩子气的人从地上抱了起来。

换了一批人，狂欢声却是一样的。

他离开酒吧，把怀里的人带到一节空车厢里放下。过程一片模糊，开始也同样记不清楚。唯一清晰的就是当时那种无法自拔，想要疯狂占有和索取的感觉，他已经很久没有过了。

被他压住无法反抗只能承受的身体，很柔软，是奢侈的洁净和香甜的味道。

他觉得又有一样美好的东西被他亲手毁灭了。

 

4.TJ

准时响起了敲门和解锁声。他马上打开门，果然门口空荡荡的只剩一只托盘和躺在里面的午餐。送餐的人跑得远远的才敢回头确认午餐被他端进了车厢里。

他哼了一声，关门，把托盘放到餐桌上。又到了吃寿司的时候。餐盘里摆着一排精致的赤身鱼寿司，蔬菜沙拉和萝卜泥，旁边有一小杯烈酒和一支香烟，是他每日的配额。

“小气。”他抱怨了句，开始食用。

寿司季一年只有两次，并且限量供应，他当然知道，从前他理所应当的次次不落，没想到成为囚犯之后还能享受以前的待遇，他略微放下心，这应该是那个反叛头子特意嘱咐过的吧。

自那天被发现偷用Kronol不欢而散后，这几天那个野蛮人再没有踏进他的车厢。不仅如此，他发现以前门口的守卫都被撤走了，即使用餐时间他逮到了送餐的人，他们也都拒绝和他说话，那个热情好哄的黑人大妈也再没在他面前出现。

那个野蛮人把他孤立起来了，为了让他失去获得Kronol的渠道。真是煞费苦心，他苦笑，他父母都没做到这一步。

虽然只断了几天，但是，很难过，身体总是不由自主发冷发抖。他把杯里的烈酒一饮而尽，叼着烟缩到床角里。把自己团得小一点，或者藏起来，好像痛苦就找不到他了一样。

手抖了几次才把烟点燃，升起的烟雾似乎把痛苦冲淡一些，他深深的吸进一口，像溺水的人终于在汪洋里得到片刻喘息。都怪那个人不好，把他害得那么惨，还不来看他，自己不来也不让别人来。讨厌死了。

不一会儿，香烟上明灭的红光彻底熄灭，他还叼着烟蒂在唇间噬咬摩擦，意识也和烟雾一样飞散了。止痛的时间只有那么一点，过后被驱散的痛楚变本加厉反噬回来。

想用一些纯粹的快乐的事来转移注意力，但是最近让他感到愉快的像要飘起来的事就是⋯⋯

眼前又冒出那张胡须浓密不苟言笑的脸，和旧风衣下性感有力的身体。

他觉得自己没救了。

不过，看在他落得这么可怜落魄的份上，就放纵自己沉迷一下吧，反正他的幻想对象就是把他害得这么凄惨的仇人，他连罪恶感都不必有。

换了一个舒服点的姿势，身体略微舒展开，他把底裤脱下来扔到地上，抱住枕头，闭上眼，一点点在脑海里把那个强盗头子扒个精光，跪下来为他服务，嗯⋯⋯就从那天缺少的前戏开始，要温柔的把他舔软舔化，舌头或者手指。

闭着眼脸颊磨蹭枕头，他轻轻哼了一声，侧躺的双腿分开了一些。那只毛茸茸的大手握住了他，很粗糙的感觉，但是带着电，强劲又温柔。他挺腰，让那只手握得更多一点，他满意的来回摩擦。

床单被蹭湿了，他的手悄悄伸了过去，更真实的触感让他不禁呻吟出声，被噬咬或灼烧的痛苦，以及外界的一切存在，都暂时消失了。

 

5.Curtis

从酒窖带回的两瓶酒在他床头放了好几天。

每天路过那节车厢的时候他都在想，是否应该进去。里面的人对他畏惧但是不得不服从的样子让他体内扭曲了的兽性部分得到取悦，但是更多的属于人类的感情一再提醒他，无辜的人伤害了一次，不能再有第二次。

犹豫了几天，一步都没有踏进去。虽然没有亲自去查看，但他依然掌握了车厢里的动向。他想隔绝他的意图应该是被察觉了，开始的几天还会撞门呼喊，发觉不奏效后就一点动静也没有了。

一点反抗都没有反而让他不安。他知道戒瘾最初的阶段是最难熬的，于是他在每日的餐食里另配了烟和酒，即使如此，那个娇贵的少爷想必也很难受得住吧。

今天应该是时候了，他看着窗外漫天飞雪想，然后拿起酒，走向那节被锁上的车厢。

 

*

长方形的车厢，门开了后，里面的一切一览无遗。吃剩的餐食，酒杯，扔在地上的内裤，滑落的被单，被单下赤裸交叠的长腿，和松散的衬衫下摆遮不住的，手，和握着的部分。一秒钟映进他眼底。

那细长的手指甚至还在小幅度的动作着，指间闪着淫靡的亮光。侧卧在床上的人皱眉，微张的嘴唇嘟起来，接着咬住下唇，一副接近高潮但求而不得的样子，完全没发现房间里多了一个入侵者。

车厢门在身后自动合上。他别开眼，摸了把脸上的胡子，该死，他在心里咒骂，就知道不应该来的。

“嗯⋯⋯要你⋯⋯”

偏偏有人像和他作对一样，异常甜软的声音，嘶哑难耐，对他发出渴求。

他敢百分百肯定那声音渴求的对象并不是他，这个念头一出他心里拼命压抑的烈火像遇到滚油一样轰轰烧得更旺，肆意燃烧的火苗窜到全身各处。隐约存在的火热紧致的销魂记忆烟花一般炸开，莫名清晰起来。

空气里的味道都不一样了。

他摘下线帽透气，衣服里的扣子也解开两颗，他走到床边捡起滑到地上的被单想给面前兀自昏睡的人盖上，夕阳从身后照过来，他投下的影子完全笼罩住几乎全裸的身体。

白色的床单，赤裸的胴体，步步靠近的黑影，充满了淫欲和邪恶的画面，他自己都无法直视了。但是烫金的光线又制造出一些温暖朦胧的气氛，让他心底涌起丝丝缕缕的温情。

他单膝跪在床上，把被单从脚底拉上来。开门关门声都没惊醒的人，突然缓缓睁开眼，眼里的水汽几乎要溢出来，眼角泛红，看起来还是迷迷糊糊的。

“你怎么又穿上了？”低哑的还没睡醒的声音，软得要化开。

没明白对方在说什么，他没有动，静静看着挣扎坐起来的人要做什么。

“脱掉。”

那双细长的适合演奏乐器或者摆弄艺术品的手摸上他的衣领，毫无章法的往下扯，一边扯一边凑上来，迷蒙的大眼睛看着他，嘴角突然弯起来，笑得十分甜蜜，喃喃自语着，“怎么好像更帅了，嗯？”

他不觉得自己是因为看那甜笑看呆了，以至于没有躲开对方贴近的嘴唇。

微张的红唇，舌尖从唇缝间一闪而过，索吻的唇角有个很性感的翘起来的弧度。“该死。”他又在心里咒骂一声，在那双唇再一次贴向他时，不再犹疑，狠狠的压了上去。

一手托住怀里人的后脑，重重碾上柔软的双唇，没过几下，怀里人很听话的打开齿关，请他进去。放下顾虑后，他的动作又变得粗暴蛮横，探入对方口中的舌挑起那软软的舌尖用力吸吮，另一手及时揽住对方发软的腰，让他坐到他大腿上。“嗯⋯⋯”赤裸的下体碰上粗糙的衣料，怀里的人立即敏感的叫了一声，环住他肩膀的双手又开始不安分的拉扯他的衣物。

他配合着脱下一层层碍事的遮挡，两人的嘴唇只在不得不分开时分离片刻，马上又饥渴的吻在一起。

终于又赤裸的抱到了，他在心里叹息。梦里反复出现的折磨他的场景，再发生时，烫得他心里都要裂开了。从被他吻得发红的嘴唇，辗转亲到脸颊和脖颈上，他轻轻咬了下那颗发硬的小核，怀里闭眼享受的人打个颤，不满的把他的头往下按，轻声命令他，“跪下，含住。”

他看了看眼前挺立起来依然显得很斯文的性器，哑声问道，“你确定？我可是会加倍索取回来的。”

声音里满满的情欲意味，自己听到都吃了一惊，他是多久没有这么想要过一个人了。

听到他的话，那双闭着的大眼睛半睁开，眨了两下又缓缓合上，舌尖舔过嘴唇，点点头应声，“嗯，要什么都给你～”

他竟然被逗笑了。这可是你自找的，怪不得我，他想。他把坐着的迷糊不清的人放倒，分开两腿架到自己肩膀上，干干净净的私处就在他眼前了。他看了眼闭上眼不知是不是又睡过去的人，握住那根硬烫的东西送进口里。他还从来没给谁这么做过。

凭着感觉在口里舔舐套弄，他感到肩膀上的两腿明显绷紧，扭着腰胯试图并拢起来，他干脆利落的把双腿再打开，双手分别按住两边膝盖，死死压制住对方难耐的挣扎，口中毫不留情一下比一下用力的吸吮，没过多久那根斯文漂亮的家伙就颤巍巍的射了。

他及时偏过头用手挡住，精液落在了白嫩的腿根，他的手上和床单上，娇嫩的腿根和私处被他的胡茬蹭红，口水和体液混合的黏稠液体从湿漉漉的茎身顺着肉肉的臀缝，流进轻微收缩的后穴里。

眼前淫靡的景色让他不禁咽了口口水，那就是上次承受他的地方么。胯下涨得发痛，想到上次的暴行，他让自己再忍忍，然后伸出一根手指借着体液的润滑慢慢插进那个小洞里。

手指摸到内壁，奇异温暖的柔软触感像电流一样让他全身沸腾，他不由得增加一指，手指抽插的地方，褶皱的细纹都被撑开，更多的液体流了进去，不一会儿，他整只手都被打湿。

闭眼享受的人鼻腔里逸出满足的低吟，不时小声咕哝一句似是在催促，大概梦里也有什么人在对他做他在做的事。想到这里他觉得自己无法再忍了，他粗喘着拿出手指，迫不及待把胯下忍耐许久的粗壮性器送了进去。

 

6.TJ

不想承认他是被自己的呻吟声吵醒的。

他睁开眼。头有点晕，天花板一晃一晃的，他的双手被按住分在头两边，有颗毛茸茸的脑袋正在吸吮他敏感的乳尖，浓密的胡渣刺得他胸前又疼又痒，他不由自主发出痛苦又欢愉的呻吟。

但是他的声音被快节奏的剧烈贯穿冲撞得支离破碎。

双腿被强硬分开任由侵犯的刺激感让他的神智都颤抖起来，好一会儿才在一波小高潮慢慢褪去后明白过来，那个强盗头子真的正在凶悍的操进他身体里，不是幻想，或者做梦。

竟然是真的吗。从什么时候开始的呢。漫长温柔的前戏是不是真的？应该是吧，他恍惚的想，不然不会一点疼痛的感觉都没有，只有满满的身体都要承受不住的汹涌快感。

不过，谁准许那个野蛮人再碰他的，他不是把他幽闭起来不闻不问了么。他撇撇嘴，拼命抑制自己心底长出的那一朵两朵喜悦的小花。果然，真实的肌肤相亲比梦里还要热烈亲昵一百倍，而且当他清醒后，猝不及防后生出的羞耻和喜悦让快感更加强烈。

他正百感交集陶醉着，埋在他胸前的头突然动了动，他下意闭上眼，假装自己还没醒过来。

看不见，身体的感觉反而愈发清晰。刺刺的胡渣和暖热的舌正从前胸滑到肩颈、脸颊上，而后在他唇角磨蹭几下，吻上了他。

刻意放慢了速度，但是下身的戳刺没有停，只是力度一下比一下重，清晰的啪啪肉体撞击声在狭小的车厢里大的吓人，他感到体内没被碰过的地方也被撑开填满。吻住他的双唇把他的呻吟声都吞了下去，舔到舌根的深吻，让他几乎招架不住，齿关发酸，两人交织的唾液顺着他的唇角流了下来。

深插和温存研磨只持续了一会儿，一直压制他的那双大手提起他的腰，好方便埋在他体内烫热的凶器再度开始来回翻搅，已经有些麻木的后穴里，又被狂猛的浪潮逼出快感，强烈得让他忍不住绷紧了身体。

这样渴求的要他，是不是说明对他也是有点感觉的呢。

他小心不让对方察觉的抱住身上的强壮躯体，眼角有什么湿热的东西滑了下去。

“怎么哭了，弄痛了吗？”

意外温柔的声音。他不由睁开眼，粗砺温暖的手指刚好摸上他的眼角，一双深沉的蓝眼睛正直直望着他。

再躲开显然来不及了，他有些不知所措的和俯视他的人对视，对方的唇角忽然动了下，像是一个笑，被胡须遮挡着转瞬即逝。

“现在看清楚是谁在干你了？”

含着情欲的沙哑嗓音非常性感。不明白对方是什么意思，但是被直白的挑明两人此时的状况，在他体内进进出出的粗热器物故意重重一顶，他忍不住哼了一声，感到脸上发热，羞怯的垂下眼。

但是下一秒下颌就被强硬的捏住挑了起来，他被迫迎向那从上向下打量他的目光。他还是第一次这么近的观察那张面孔，一脸胡渣，面无表情，眼神说不上冷酷，反而有点沉重和忧郁的味道，他张张嘴话还没出口，身上的人突然靠向他耳边，低沉的声音蛊惑他，“回答我。”

“什么？”

“谁在干你？”

“你！⋯⋯”脱口而出后，他咬住下唇，他明明是想斥责眼前的人说话下流，但是那突然变得暗沉的眼神和别有意味的笑让他反应过来自己好像莫名中了对方下怀，索性不再说话。

“我是谁？”

被咬红的嘴唇气鼓鼓的撅了起来，水汪汪怒目而视的大眼睛一点气势也没有，反而像可爱的小宠物在祈求怜爱。

“回答我。”不容反抗的语气，下身还使坏的在摸熟的敏感区大力戳刺一下。

“嗯⋯⋯Cur⋯⋯Curtis。”低软的声音别扭的答道。

“刚刚在梦里也是我？”

强盗头子就是强盗头子，还在不依不饶。

他扭头，挣开了钳制，不去看也能感受到两束火辣辣的目光正目不转睛的看着他。脸上发热，心里也是。他鬼使神差的点点头。

刚点了一下，就感到一股蛮力把他从床上扯起来。那个野蛮人突然抱起他，把他抵在墙上，还在他身体里的性器顺势戳向更深的地方，明显又胀大几分。

“嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

背靠着墙面，腰部几乎悬空，只靠着男人的力量支撑他，把他一下下往那粗热的肉刃上送。他知道是他的态度让男人变得更狂野和凶猛，满意和喜悦在心里滋生，嘴上还要别扭的质问对方，“不是、不是把我扔在这儿⋯⋯不闻不问了么，嗯⋯⋯还来干、干什么⋯⋯”

他连句完整的话都说不出，被大力冲撞得断断续续。耳边是男人性感的低喘，又直捣他深处几下，男人才满足的开口，“就是怕忍不住这样干你。”

“你⋯⋯”还是让他无语的话，但是这一次他没有顾忌的用力抱紧男人健壮的肩膀。

 

7.Curtis & TJ

天色越来越暗，最后一点余晖也消失了，窗外雪白的世界变得暗不见底，一丝亮光也没有。天黑后，车厢里的温度低了几度，然而床上一角，热烈缠绵的两人，汗水和体液把床单都浸湿了。

Curtis的手穿过TJ的腋下反抓住他的肩膀，背后位方便他进入得更深，每次提胯顶入时收紧手臂，像多个加速度，两个人连接的地方重重撞到一起。他为他的疯狂感到抱歉，然而TJ给他的回应和迎合让他不想停下来。他亲亲眼前发红的耳廓，扳过TJ的脸要去吻他，下一秒看到景色让他心里仅剩的愧疚也都烟消云散了。

趴在床上被彻底操软的TJ被迫回过头，脸颊泛红，微张的嘴唇吐出断断续续的呻吟，不明所以的半睁开眼看向身后的男人，眼里的水光几乎满溢出来。

惹人怜爱，也让人忘记怜爱。

身体还相连着，Curtis抓住TJ的脚踝，一把把他翻转过来，舒舒服服埋在肉穴里的粗大性器旋转一周，简直扫过每寸肠壁，一些黏稠的液体被带出体外，滴到潮湿的床单上。巨大的刺激感，几乎脱力任由摆弄的人发出一声短促的惊呼。

“Tommy⋯⋯”

低沉模糊的呼唤声里有显而易见的紧绷和压抑，仿佛困兽出笼前对猎物的警告。

TJ听到顿时眼前一亮，似乎一点都没察觉到危险的气息，“你、你知道我的名字⋯⋯”说到后面他有些羞涩的抿住下唇，眼睛亮晶晶的看着近在咫尺的男人。Curtis脸上的胡茬太浓密，TJ不确定是不是看到他脸红了，马上男人就用唇舌堵住了他的双唇。嘴唇，齿关都打开着，Curtis很容易就闯到了最深最软的地方，饥渴的吸吮里面的甘蜜。

“唔⋯⋯”分不清是谁的叹息声。

闯入时动作强硬，之后却慢慢变得温柔，TJ挣扎着抬起酸软的手臂环到男人肌肉贲张的臂膀上，抚摸他短短硬硬的发茬。受到鼓励的Curtis下身耸动的更加卖力，那片温暖紧致的区域已经是他十分熟悉的地方，他进入最后快速猛烈的冲刺，以要勒碎的力道抱紧怀里的人，TJ的声音里已然带上浓浓哭音，敏感的肠道越绞越紧，高潮来临前，他们甚至怀疑会在接下来灭顶的快感里窒息而死。

在极度漫长濡湿的亲吻里，Curtis终于射在了TJ体内。

高潮中急剧收缩的肠道被热烫的精液冲刷，TJ不可抑制的在男人怀里微微发抖，男人抱紧了他，两人保持相拥的姿势好一会儿没有动。

安静黑暗的车厢里只有两人急促的喘息声。

火辣的激情过后，理智重新回归紧紧相拥的两人，令他们想起来此时的处境，以及刚刚仿佛共赴生死的对象究竟是谁。

时间一分分过去，拥抱似乎也即将冷却。突然响起的敲门声像给石化了的车厢里敲出一道裂痕，两人稍稍动了一下。门外见没有回应，又继续敲了两下。

“什么事？”Curtis朝门口问道。

“晚饭放在门口了⋯⋯要，再加一份吗？”隔一道门，外面的声音并不十分清楚。

“先放着吧。”Curtis说。

很快，外面没有动静了。浑身赤裸的两人还保持着拥抱的姿势，Curtis最先有动作，迈腿准备下床，但是胸前的人并不想放开他，双手抱住他的腰，不让他走。

“床单湿了，晚上会冷，我去拿新的来。很快。”他摸摸TJ发顶的小卷毛，耐心解释。

TJ没有搭腔，然而紧抱他的手表明依然不想放开他。

Curtis停顿一下，长腿收回来，重新躺好，刚躺下TJ马上凑得更近，抱紧他。看了眼粘着他的小软糕，Curtis无声笑了，拉起薄被擦掉两人身上冷了的汗水，裹住TJ轻声问， “要换厚点的被子吗？”

怀里的人摇摇头小声嗫嚅，“抱紧点就好了”，软软的脸颊在他胸前磨蹭，害他又一阵心神摇晃。他调整下姿势，好把全身热度都传给怀里的人，让他靠得更舒服些。

两人在诡异又温情的气氛里很安心的睡着了。

 

*

TJ打开Curtis带来的酒，倒上两杯。小餐桌充当临时吧台，他用烈酒和压缩果汁制成简单的调酒，递给Curtis。

“怎么样？我手艺很好的。”

他在Curtis旁边坐下，屁股贴着男人的大腿，咬着杯口问。

“不错。”

看到男人点头，TJ甜甜的笑了，翘起来的唇角可爱诱人。

Curtis放下酒杯，双手稍一用力把他抱到自己大腿上。TJ笑眯眯的看着他，伸手揉揉他微蹙的眉心，“你怎么总是看起来这么紧绷？嗯？”

男人没说话，把他的手握住放到唇边吻了几下，问他，“听说你很会弹琴？”

“车上这么无聊，还能有什么事做，随便弹弹，你想听吗？”

Curtis挑眉，等他接下来的话。

“好听的话，要交换哦。”

“我不会弹，怎么换？”

“那你就⋯⋯乖乖听话。”TJ凑近，鼻尖磨蹭男人的胡渣，在他耳边说。

“你知道，现在不能放你走。”

“谁说我想走了。”

瞪男人一眼，TJ仰头，杯里的酒一口喝光，放下酒杯对Curtis说，“我要开始弹了。”然后像掀开琴罩一样把Curtis的毛衫扯了下来。

白净骨感的双手稳稳放在了赤裸强壮的肩膀上，指尖自然分开，手心半握，瞬间变身登台演奏的艺术家，Curtis错觉TJ看他的眼神都像在看艺术品，如果大眼睛里没有那么多调皮的笑意。

“小狗圆舞曲。”

报完曲名，TJ的双手灵巧的舞动起来，快速、平滑的在Curtis的肩膀手臂上游走，坚硬如大理石的躯体变成黑白琴键，任由主人抚弄，那双手越来越快，越来越向下，从臂膀到前胸，有力的指尖正戳在胸前的肉点上。Curtis的眼神瞬时变得暗沉和危险。TJ看到笑得更开心，轻快的旋律刚好在Curtis的腰间停止。

“真是调皮的小狗。”

Curtis抓住他意图向下的手，翻身把他压在身下。

“哈哈，等一下！”

“嗯？”

“你先回答我的问题。”他按住男人的手说，“你怎么总是看着这么忧心忡忡？”

男人抽出被按住的手，双手撑在TJ头两侧，“大概因为我没有含着汤匙生在头等车厢？”

“别的末等车厢的人也没像你这样。”

“你见过几个末等车厢的人？有仔细看过他们吗？”

被问住的贵公子停顿下，舔下嘴唇说，“好吧，我以后仔细看看。他们说你好久没有伴了，我还以为你对人类有什么阴影⋯⋯好嘛，不要生气，他们什么都不肯说，是我猜的。”

“你向人打听我？”

“你不也是？”

Curtis不再说话，直接剥开TJ身上唯一的衬衫，TJ配合他脱掉，嘴里嚷嚷要问最后一个问题，“后面你打算怎么做？”说完有点怯怯但是很认真的等待回答。

Curtis明白他的意思，没再说“干你。”他也同样认真的答道，“后面怎么做不取决于我，要看你父母的意思。”

“他们对引擎可比对我宝贝多了，不会拿来换我的。”TJ自嘲的笑笑。

“这点我倒是没怀疑过。”

“你⋯⋯”

“因为我也不会。明白我的意思吗？”

“Curtis⋯⋯”

 

列车外的风雪似乎变小了，雪地里反射的光线仿佛多年不见的阳光，列车朝着那些虚幻的光芒疾驰而去，在没有尽头的环形轨道上。

“要是你永远不必走出这节车厢，就像列车永远不会停下一样，就好了。”TJ对和他十指交握，在他耳边细吻的男人说。男人低沉如宣誓的声音飘进他耳朵里。

“我也是如此希望的。”

 

 

END


End file.
